lost friendship
by VMars addict
Summary: Summer is trying to deal with Marissa’s untimely death, as she does she remembers the first time they met. Set right after episode 4.3, is a one shot


Lost Friendship

A/N: this is my first OC fanfiction so I hope you like it. This is actually my English creative writing project so tell me if I have any mistakes or anything! Read and review even if you don't like it.

Summary: Summer is trying to deal with Marissa's untimely death, as she does she remembers the first time they met. Set right after episode 4.3, is a one shot

Disclaimer: I do not own the OC or Summer, they all belong to Fox and Josh Schwartz but I made up the flashbacks.

I was sitting on my bed in my college dorm room holding a picture of a pretty girl in my hands. My name is Summer Roberts.

It has been almost 7 months since my best friend Marissa Cooper died; it hurts me to even say that in my head. A large part of me believes that she is going to walk through my door like nothing happened but deep down I know that is not true. She was such a huge part of my life ever since we met. I still remember that first day.

_FLASHBACK_

_It is my first day in kindergarten and I was pretty scared if the other kids were going to like me. Even though I was only 5, I was already kind of insecure; I went into the big building all alone. My dad was working and my mom was, well I didn't know where my mom was. My nanny who dropped me off had to go back home. I saw all the other kids playing together and I was trying to find kids I knew but I couldn't see anyone, not that I was surprised, since I spend most of my time at home or in the day care of that hospital my dad worked in. _

_Then I saw this girl talking to a guy (Later I found out his name was Luke Ward). The girl was walking my way. She couldn't be coming to me could she? She was really pretty and friendly. I was surprised when she stopped right beside me. _

_"Hi, my name is Marissa Cooper, what's yours?" she asked me_

_"Um… my... um...name is…um…Summer Roberts" I answered shyly, then I noticed something _

"_Oh my gosh, I love your shoes!" I said excited!_

"_No way, I love yours too" she exclaimed "I got mine at south coast plaza"_

"_Seriously, me too, There was a junior Paul Frank sell this weekend!" I said suddenly not so shy anymore_

"_I know, I went there with my mom and got a dress for 30 off! It was awesome" Marissa said_

_We talked and played together the entire day and we were best friends ever since. _

Am I really going to never see her again? Who am I going to talk to when Cohen does something stupid or when we break up? Who is always going to be there for me and make me smile? I know Taylor is awesome and a really great friend but we just don't have that instant connection that me and Marissa had. Taylor was not there when I had my first crush, my first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first break-up, she did not know that at the beginning of middle school that I was so nervous of what the kids at school would think about me that I skipped the first day and Marissa was with me that day trying to make me feel better. Marissa knew what no else ever knew about me.

Then there is Seth Cohen, my on again/off again boyfriend. He knows me pretty well and I love him but he just can't make up for not having Marissa. I mean if it wasn't for Marissa, I still wouldn't know or care about who he is.

Marissa was always there for me even when we were fighting, I remember the first time we ever really fought.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was just a normal day in Newport Beach. I was a little 4th grader and was going out of California for the first time ever, my dad had to go to New York to do some special plastic surgery on someone and my mom was in Paris and my nanny had a family emergency so I had to go with my dad. I was on a plane for the first time with my best friend Marissa (my dad said she could come along to keep me company). I was hoping I could talk to her about my new crush on the new kid in school. We looked at our airplane tickets and mine said I was in seat 3G and Marissa's ticket said she was in seat 3I. She promised she would still try to change places with the person between us but when we got in the airplane it turns out that there was a cute 11 year old (in 5th grade) guy sitting in seat 3J and she didn't want to move. I had to spend 6 hours in an airplane with an old guy snoring beside me. I didn't talk to Marissa until we got to our hotel room (we were sharing one and the one next to ours was my dad's) and she apologised to me. I found out that guy was a jerk and we talked about my new crush._

I miss times like that. I wish I could just go back in time and re-live that day. It is so hard to believe that we will never have any more fun moments like that anymore. We had so much fun in New York City that day; we went shopping in 5th avenue and saw Times Square.

Sometimes I even blame Ryan (he was Marissa's boyfriend) for her dying because if it wasn't for him in the long run she would have never met Volchok. Volchok would have never been able to kill her. But it is not his fault she died. It is no body's fault (except of course Volchok). I just wish she wasn't dead and I feel like I am betraying her if I have fun without her.

I know deep down that she would want me to be happy. I know it is going to take some time and that I will never really get over the fact that she is not with us anymore but I will try. The first step will be to call Seth and invite him to come to visit me here at brown.


End file.
